Unfaithful
by Yuukii
Summary: Yaoi.21.Oneshot. A songfic with rihanna's music unfaithful with Duo's POV. Hope you guys enjoy! Sorry for any gramatical mistakes!


_Disclaimer:_ Gw doesnit belong to me. Unfaithful is a music by Rihanna.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Unfaithful**

Story of my life  
searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company

My life never was what you could call good. I became an orphan when I was five. You could say lots of couples tried to adopt me, but I was so stubborn they had no choice but to give up. My teenage was shit too, I mean, that is until I met him.

Heero, was the most handsome guy I had ever seen, cobalt blue eyes, dark brown hair, tanned skin, as you could see a god.

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

I was crazy in love, he would always drop by at the coffee shop I worked, exactly at six p.m, would ask me his cappuccino, drink it flavoring every drop he could get, and leave ten minutes later.

One day, he came at the coffee shop looked into my eyes for the first real time and said "You know why I always buy my coffee here?", a little shocked for the way his strong voice sounded, I only shook my head waiting for his answer " to see you" and it was heaven.

Heero was everything I could have wanted in my life, handsome, kind, fun to be around, and we had incredible sex. I move in, and we started a life. All was perfect until I screwed up, I started to think I didn't deserve him, how could a street rat like me end up with such a perfect person? So I began to go out clubbing 'till morning, only to arrive at home to find him sat at our couch waiting for me.

In one of those clubbing nights I met Trowa a very handsome guy, in a dark way. I was in love with Heero, seriously, but Trowa was irresistible, and we began dating and having sex. You could say I was definitely feeling guilty about cheating on Heero, but a part of me wanted him to found out and kick me out of his life.

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I will never really know how he indeed, found out about me and Trowa, but instead of yelling at me or broke up our relationship he stood the same, always loving me the same. But in his eyes I could see he knew, and that was destroying him little by little.

I was irritated. Why didn't he scream at me, hit me or something? My guilty was eating me alive, was I wrong feeling I didn't deserve him? Certainly now I wasn't. But I still loved him, and see that I was the one hurting him was eating me alive. It was all was my fault.

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

I tried to stop, to end everything with Trowa, but everytime I went out to meet him, he somehow didn't let me and we ended up having sex. And I cried. I couldn't stop myself, Heero didn't really deserved me. At least not anymore.

My perfect man was broken inside, the little smiles he would save only for me were disappearing and the love words he said to me were starting to sound fake. I could only cry and see that I was the reason for it, I with my insecurity was murdering Heero, my hero and love.

I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

After sometime, Heero and me would only meet at our apartment at night, only to say "good night" to each other. It was then that I realized that we were turning to a point of no return and if I didn't do anything, all we had build together would fall apart, and I couldn't let that happen. Never. So one night, I didn't go out to club like I've been doing and what Heero expected me to do, and when he arrived from work he was stunned to see me sitting on the couch, and now it I was my turn to wait for him. He removed his coat and came to sit beside me, I looked into his eyes for a long instant before lower my head and say " I'm sorry...". He then, for the first time in months, put one hand in my cheek to make me look at him and smiled, a true smile.

Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore

From there on, I told him everything, cried and while I was doing it I could see the relief in his eyes. After I told him all I had done, he only said "Thank god, I thought you didn't love me anymore." And how could I love him not, so I told him "I love you, Heero, I always had and always will". Of course, we still have ours fights and arguments now and then, but we know, **I** know that our love is above all those things, always had and always will.


End file.
